Hidan quiere morir
by Karu-suna
Summary: La vida de un inmortal es agotadora y aburrida, Hidan quiere terminar con la suya pero ¿como?...para eso estan los "amigos"! :D


_Hidan quiere morir_

La sangre escurría por el cubrecama, la habitación estaba inundada del intenso aroma del líquido escarlata, atrayendo consigo insectos "carroñeros" en busca de carne podrida, nada nuevo.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una pequeña corriente aire y un haz de luz proveniente del corredor, Kakuzu suspiró con hastío viendo como la manchas roja se extendía hasta tocar la punta de sus pies, sin asco alguno caminó sobre la marca dejando huellas a su paso, se quedó de pie frente al mullido colchón mirando con molestia el cuerpo inmóvil sobre él.

_-Hasta cuando dejaras de hacer esto?_

Su voz sonaba seca, harta, podía decir que la costumbre le había alcanzado y ese tipo de situaciones cada vez le sorprendían menos, a estas alturas nulamente, levantó el maletín que sujetaba con su diestra y golpeó la cabeza de su religioso compañero más este no se inmutó.

Aquella actitud comenzaba a hacerse recurrente en el Jashinista, la indiferencia frente al resto de los integrantes de la reconocida organización se convertía día con día en estandarte de una nueva, y a ojos de la mayoría, patética y absurda personalidad.

Al principio lo tomaron como un berrinche del menor, ya no reclamaba por las ordenes, se limitaba a cumplir con su trabajo sin renegar siquiera las incontables veces que el tesorero cortara alguno de sus rituales, dentro de la guarida las cosas no cambiaban, los gritos y las groserías habían prácticamente desaparecido y su presencia se volvía solo perceptible por las repentinamente diarias apariciones de ríos de sangre, mutilaciones propias y uno que otro quejido producto de la herida que el mismo se causase a turno.

Pero después de un tiempo perdió gracia y se tornó un tanto preocupante, el motivo en esta ocasión, Hidan había tenido un pequeño enfrentamiento con el llamado líder, aun podía escuchar sus negaciones y burlas, sentía la presencia de sus compañeros al otro lado de la puerta e incluso vislumbraba parte de la atrapamoscas de Zetsu espiando para enterarse de la situación.

Le pidió, imploró y suplicó que lo enviara por el Jenchiuriki del Kyubi, sabía que no podría contra él, era terco pero no estúpido, sus misiones se tasaban a ir por recompensas, a asesinar a estúpidos y débiles ninjas que por cualquier mediocre crimen se fijaban en la lista de buscados, cero retos, cero emoción, la monotonía de una vida tan larga como la suya le estaba llevando al límite y para sorpresa de muchos se cansó, Hidan quería luchar porque sabía que no podría ganar, Hidan quería morir, ¿qué tan difícil era eso de entender?

_-Levántate y limpia este desastre_

La gruesa voz del moreno lo sacó de sus pensamientos y girando un poco la cabeza hacía a tras lo miró con detenimiento, él era su más factible opción y ni así había funcionado, ¿Cuántas veces no le había cortado la cabeza de un solo tajo?, ¿Cuántas veces no lo había dejado desangrándose en algún paraje desolado del bosque?, ¿Cuántas mas no lo había golpeado hasta el cansancio y la inconsciencia?, y seguía ahí, abriendo los ojos, sintiéndose vivo, tan vacíamente vivo.

_-Pensé que tenías claro que el cortarte la venas no funcionaba_

El alvino se irguió trabajosamente hasta quedar sentado, movió su cuello hasta hacerlo crujir y suspiro viendo las heridas a lo largo de sus brazos cerrarse lentamente, una vez más nada.

_-Otra misión?-_preguntó cansado pensando que sería el único motivo de la presencia del mayor ahí, pero este negó

_-El líder quiere que te tomes unos días_

Hidan abrió los ojos con sorpresa y molestia, por si no tuviera suficiente con su poca actividad ahora le mandaban "reposo", se puso de pie de un saltó y salió aprisa empujando al tesorero en su camino, recorrió los pasillos de aquel gran complejo que utilizaban como base, sus pasos furiosos retumbaban uno a uno obteniendo las curiosas miradas de cada integrante cerca del que pasaba, sin tocar abrió la conocida puerta del despacho de su líder ignorando la mueca de disgusto del pelirrojo.

_-¿Qué es lo que pretendes mierda?, te dije que necesitaba una maldita misión de verdad y me mandas a un puto descanso! ¿Quién crees que soy?_

Pain suspiró dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que descansaba, se masajeó el puente de la nariz pidiendo a los cielos algo de paciencia.

_-Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora Hidan, tu trabajo es ese, cada uno cumple una función dentro de Akatsuki así que te guste o no debes obedecer órdenes-_ sonrió con prepotencia_- o saldrás de nuevo con el cuento de suicidarte-_ Hidan enrojeció de furia contenida_- vamos ambos sabemos que es imposible así que déjate de juegos y madura un poco_

_-No es un juego! Y no es imposible!...solo que no he encontrado la forma-_murmuró lo último sintiéndose impotente

_-Como sea, ve, descansa, has uno de tus rituales o algo pero no vuelvas a molestarme_

EL mayor dio por terminada la conversación cuando una pequeña explosión sacudió el edificio, Pain bufó con molestia poniéndose de pie para salir en busca de obvio responsable dejando una vez más solo al religioso.

Solo…

Hidan cerró los ojos volviendo sobre sus talones no tuvo que andar mucho cuando escuchó los gritos del dueño del rinengan y se vio rodeado de unas cuantos escombros, trozos de madera y tubos metálicos salientes de alguna pared, como si fuera cualquier actividad para pasar el rato, se aproximó al perfil más grande que vio y colocándose de espaldas se dejó ir hacia atrás incrustando el metal en su pecho dejando colgar su peso mientras sentía la sangre salir nuevamente de su cuerpo.

Cual método de meditación sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su mente divagando, pensando, no recordaba mucho de su vida antes de entrar a Akatsuki, solo sobrevivir y matar, cumplir con sus rituales y rezos, día y noche, no recordaba familia o amigos, todos habían dado exactamente lo mismo, significando lo mismo, carne y sangre para su dios.

Ahora, pensó, formaba parte de algo, a ellos no podía matarlos, una regla que extrañamente había cumplido, algo en él le decía que podía parar su necesidad de muerte por un tiempo o solo con ellos, pero eso no le decía mucho.

¿Amigos?, no…o no lo sabía jamás los había tenido por lo que desconocía el significado de esa palabra y nuevamente aquella penetrante palabra era la única que encontraba para describirse, solo, ¿Qué se supone que haría toda una vida de ese modo?, había visto ya tantas cosas ya nada le sorprendía y aunque sabía absurda dicha conclusión lo cierto es que ya no se sentía lleno con nada.

Una sombra lo cubrió y sintió una presencia frente a él, no se molestó en abrir los ojos, sabía quién era y realmente no estaba de humor para discutir.

_-Oye, tengo que recoger todo esto por culpa del estúpido de Tobi uhn, así que si no te importa te agradecería que quitaras tu ensangrentado trasero de aquí._

Deidara, ese rubio tan insoportable como el, al menos en palabras de Kakuzu, sonrió ante su pensamiento y levantó sus parpados dando algo de su atención al artista, ¿Qué más daba? Tenía tiempo de sobra para desperdiciarlo.

_-¿Decías rubia?_

_-¿A quién le dices rubia maldito religioso?_

Deidara grito molesto pero se calmó cuando vio al marionetista acercándose, no era bueno hacerlo enojar después de haber volado la puerta de su taller, desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

_-Solo quítate _

Hidan se levantó lentamente sorprendiendo al par de artistas ante la aparente muestra de docilidad pero su cuerpo se atoró al borde del grueso tuvo, sonrió mostrando los dientes y levantando las manos indiferente.

_-Sigues con eso de suicidarte, uhn?_

Deidara era dentro de grupo con el único que se podía decir convivía medianamente bien, ambos se insultaba y molestaban pero parecía más bien un infantil juego, el rubio cruzó los brazos negando con la cabeza tras la afirmación del peli plata.

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, lo intentare hasta lograrlo_

_-¿Quieres ayuda?_

La voz de Sasori sorprendió a ambos, el pelirrojo lo miraba atentamente esperando una respuesta mientras una sonrisa un tanto psicópata se ocultaba tras el cuello de su gabardina.

_-Ya intentaste todo ¿no?, ¿qué pierdes con algo de ayuda?- _se explicó

Deidara parecía entender poco pero solo tardó unos segundo en entrever las intenciones de su maestro, compartió la retorcida mueca.

_-Danna tiene razón, si gustas podemos ayudar_

El de Suna sacó un pequeño frasco de entre sus ropas y se lo mostró picando la etiqueta marcada con una tétrica calavera, mientras el de Iwa escupía de su palma derecha una malformada figura con aspecto fantasmal, ni un ave, ni un insecto, una masa amorfa con las cuencas disformes y vacías, una curva enorme simulaba una sonrisa que lo invitaba a tomarla como opción Hidan sonrió.

…

Dos semanas y pasaron para decepción del Jashinista aún estaba en este mundo, el veneno de Sasori, calificado por el mismo como el más letal, solo había logrado que quedara inconsciente durante nueve días, sufriera de "felices" alucinaciones en las que su meta se había logrado y se quedara parcialmente ciego, pero su vista volvía al paso de los días.

Apenas se pudo levantar recurrió a la opción de su rubio compañero, es resultado…la explosión solo lo dejó medianamente descuartizado lo que le ganó un sinfín de insultos por parte del tesorero al verse obligado a unirlo de nueva cuenta, no entendía cómo era que una explosión no lo había pulverizado, eso había sido aceptable, "polvo era y en polvo se convertiría".

Se meció una vez más balanceando su peso en la cuerda que sujetaba su cuello desde la viga del techo, no podía pensar claramente por la falta de oxígeno pero sabía que sería un intento inútil como los otros, así que solo "pasaba el rato", la puerta de la cocina se abrió.

_-Pensé que estarías en tu habitación_

Itachi siguió caminando y abrió la nevera buscando alimento, el constante movimiento del colgante cuerpo le bloqueaba la luz así que se volvió lanzando un kunai que cortó la cuerda y dejó caer bruscamente al alvino contra el suelo.

_-¿Sabes si hay dangos?_

Hidan se giró quedando boca arriba aspirando un poco de aire y negando con la cabeza, el Uchiha tomó una manzana y se acercó al que yacía en el suelo.

_-Escuche que los intentos de Sasori y Deidara fallaron_-comentó mordiendo la fruta

_-Cómo puedes ver aquí sigo – _respondió oscamente

_-tengo algo de tiempo_

El menor lo vio y asintió sonriente siguiendo con la mirada el kunai que el moreno sacaba del muro y dirigía hacia él.

…

_-No vas a evitar que lo siga haciendo, es una etapa deja que siga, ya se cansará_

_-Eso espero, pero tampoco puedo evitarlo de misión en ese estado-_Konan le sonrió_- no es lo que piensas, corro el riesgo de que la sabotee y solo arruine las cosas_

La mujer rodó los ojos dejando un bonche de papeles frente a su amigo y volviendo su atención al sonriente tiburón que descansaba despreocupadamente frente a ambos a espera de instrucciones.

_-Lo siento pero si tú no logras nada menos nosotros Konan-_se justificó el dueño de Shameda

_-Como sea, ve por Itachi y vallan por víveres, no podremos salir de aquí hasta que toda esto de los suicidios termine_

Kisame salió aun con la sonrisa en sus labios, el religioso les traía problemas intentando alejarse de los suyos, anduvo un poco hasta que sintió el chacra de su compañero de equipo, su afilado dietes se mostraron más al ver la escena frente a él apenas entro a la cocina.

Itachi permanecía de cuclillas mordiendo una manzana mientras que con su mano libre apuñalaba una y otra vez a Hidan que con molestia le gritaba mil y un insultos.

_-Joder Uchiha! Tu intento es todavía más patético!_

_-dije que tenía tiempo no las ganas de hacerlo-_ comentó indiferente el moreno_- además-_mordida- _te entretiene ¿no? Y a mí también…un poco_

Kisame se acercó hincándose al lado contrario de Itachi, las gotas de sangre le salpicaban la ropa y el rostro y su sonrisa no desaparecía.

_-No funciona ¿he?-_acercó su enorme espada y la incrustó en el hombro del religioso recibiendo un gruñido de dolor, el arma comenzó a absorber su chacra_- esto sirve?_

Hidan se lo pensó un poco, se sentía un poco débil pero como si una contra le siguiera su vida subía al tiempo que el tiburón intentaba bajarla, negó bufando con desesperación.

_-Mierda! Son peores que pinocho y la rubia!_

Itachi incrusto el kunai con fuerza haciéndolo gritar y se puso de pie completamente indignado.

_-Que mal agradecido_

Tiró el corazón de la manzana atinando justo al cesto de basura y dirigió su mirada hacia Hidan con el sharingan activado, si no lo mataba, esperaba hacerlo sufrir durante 72 horas.

…

El agua se movia de un lado a otro mecida por el viento, sus manos bajo el sentían la corriente del pequeño lago haciendo chocar sus dedos con plantas y algunos animales, su vista borrosa por el agua tan solo le mostraba la bruma de la profundidad y sus pulmones llenos de agua le hacían dificil el concentrarse nuevamente en su problemática diaria.

Sintió una punzada en su espalda, un piquete constante que lo empujaba a la orilla teniendo como base la única parte de su cuerpo saliente del agua, cerró los ojos molesto, ¿Cuántas veces debía soportar que interrumpieran su_ meditación_?

Un tirón en su cabello le hizo toser con fuerza sustituyendo el líquido dentro de el por aire puro, tras unos minutos se recuperó un poco y termino flotando ahora boca arriba mirando con enojo al que le interrumpió.

_-¿Otro intento fallido?_

_-Quizás no lo hubiera sido de haberme dejado en paz pagano de mierda_

Pain arrugó los ojos suspirando y pidiendo una vez más por la paciencia que día con día desaparecía a manos del religioso.

_-Sasori falló, Deidara falló, incluso Itachi y Kisame-_numeró levantando cuatro dedos_- ¿aún así quieres seguir?_

Hidan asintió ya no estando muy seguro de que más intentar, según su recuento ya había "muerto" de todas las formas posibles, Pain le tendió la mano ayudándolo a salir del agua, una vez fuera el peli plata notó la presencia del resto de los cuerpos de su lider, miró al pelirrojo con notable duda.

_-No pierdes nada con un intento más_

Konan se materializó junto a él dejando ver cientos de papeles bomba a su alrededor, el menor sonrío una vez más tomando pose de pelea, si iba a ser así al menos se divertiría un poco.

…

Golpeó su cabeza contra la fría roca escupiendo un trozo de papel, para variar las cosas otro fracaso, la noche ya había caído y él se mantenía sentado en posición de loto recargado en uno de los muros de su habitación, miró su alrededor, sangre, trozos de carne seca que ya se había regenerado, manchas de explosiones, kunais, sogas, venenos, nada funcionaba, nada.

Recordó cada sensación por cada uno de sus intentos, la sangre brotar por sus venas, el ardor de la carne quemada, el dolor de sus miembros amputados y gangrenados por la tardanza de unión, la presión en sus pulmones por agua o por falta de aire, la quemazón en su cuello por la fricción de las sogas, nada.

Como acto costumbre tomo una pequeña daga de las múltiples armas punzocortantes en el suelo y la dirigió a su ya tantas veces mutilada muñeca, pero se detuvo.

Veía su blanca piel, intacta, cálida, su pulso firme con el arma, el eco de esas voces en sus oídos, lo que cada compañero le decía al fracasar, "déjalo" "olvídalo" "qué caso tiene", palabras tan vacías entonces y un rayo de lucidez atravesó sus pensamientos.

El eco que reconoció en esas frases

_-Ya Hidan, déjalo ¿si?-_Deidara le dijo

_-Olvídalo religioso, pierdes tu tiempo-_ Itachi le dijo

_-¿Qué caso tiene Hidan?, mañana estarás como nuevo_-Konan le dijo

"No lo hagas"

"NO lo hagas"

"NO…"

¿Suplica?

Sonrió, jamás le habían pedido nada que fuese para el mismo, no le pedían que desistiera por hartazgo, le pedían que desistiera por él.

Innumerables recuerdos se volcaron en su mente, Kakuzu golpeándolo para "matarlo" y deteniéndose para curarlo, Deidara persiguiéndolo para hacerlo estallar y cayendo sobre el volviendo su ataque a cosquillas que lo hacían reír intensamente, Itachi torturándolo con su sharingan y cuidándolo hasta que despertara.

Un objeto metálico le dio de lleno en la cara, se quejó apartando el objeto y notando su bandana rasgada entre sus manos.

_-Por fin lo entendiste?_

Kakuzu lo miraba desde arriba esperando que se levantara, su mano fortaleció el agarre sobre la cinta y la llevó a su pecho, una suave pero por demás sincera sonrisa surco sus labios.

Claro que no estaba solo.

_FIN_

.

.

.

.

Dios! Esto no me había pasado en mucho tiempo :D, vi un videíto y no puede parar de escribir, un trabajo de un par de horas XD, no suelo escribir mucho de Hidan aun cuando me encanta creo que es un personaje algo complicado XD

Les dejo el video que me inspiro para que se asusten o sonrían un rato XD depende de ustedes (recuerden juntar los espacios o vallan a amor yaoi igual lo publico ahí nwn)

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 3 n H o l G w m K N Y & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar nwn

I

I

I

V


End file.
